Vijay Maraj
Vijay Maraj is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. He is a wide-eyed, tall Indian who is good-looking without knowing it. He is a hopeless romantic with a flair for the dramatic. He believes in happy endings, and spends his time fantasizing about the one perfect boy who will sweep his Grade 12 gamer geek self off his feet. He's an idealist who's honest, emotional, and who always follows his heart, even though it usually leads him towards heartbreak. He is labelled as "The Hopeless Romantic". He is friends with Yael Baron, Hunter Hollingsworth, Maya Matlin, Lola Pacini, and Baaz Nahir, and he also had a brief relationship with Tristan Milligan. He has conflict with Zoë Rivas. Vijay is portrayed by Dante Scott. Character History Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #BootyCall, Vijay is first seen when Frankie Hollingsworth gives a tour of the school when they walk in on Maya Matlin and Zig Novak making out in the music room. This excites Vijay about high school, and Frankie escorts them out. In #YesMeansYes, Vijay is hit in the face with a basketball during intramurals and thinks his nose has been broken. Zoë yells, "Nerd down!" at him while he walks it off to his friends. Hunter tries to use his injury as a means of getting out of the rest of the game, but Zoë calls him in. Later when Tristan tells Hunter, Vijay, Baaz and Yael that the gamer club has been approved, Vijay spurts out that he voted for Tristan in the student body election, implying his crush. In #NotOkay, Tristan sees that Vijay is interested in him, and asks him out. They go on a date out to The Dot, and Vijay asks if he is interested in videos games, to which Tristan says no. Tristan apologizes for being bad at dating because his last relationship ended badly, and they both comment how hard it is to find a decent gay at school. Vijay calls Miles an idiot, and reveals he's friends with Miles's little brother, Hunter. Vijay calls Tristan amazing, saying he broke out in song after Tristan asked him out, and Tristan realizes they both have musical theater in common. Tristan later tells Zoë that he and Vijay made out after their date, and says he reminds himself of when he was younger, but Vijay hadn't messaged him yet that day. They find his message on OomfChat, and Vijay thanked him for a great night, saying they should go out again. Before their second date, Tristan gives Vijay a flower. On the date, Vijay talks about his gaming, but Tristan is distracted by Miles on his date with Esme. Tristan realizes he isn't over Miles and breaks it off with Vijay. Vijay realizes this, and angrily tells him they could have been the next power couple, but Tristan was thinking too much with his penis. Tristan tries to apologize, but Vijay claims he is breaking up with him instead, changing their relationship status online, and walks out. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, he, Yael, Hunter, and Baaz participate in the video gaming competition. In #NotAllMen, he competes against another video game team with the gaming club, and they barely win. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and makes a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. Vijay loves his performance in the commercial. However, the club is shut down anyway due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. In #TeamFollowBack, Tristan is worried that he may have chlamydia, and he sends an anonymous email to everyone who he has been with this semester. Vijay later bursts into the student council meeting, asking how Tristan could do this to him. Tristan asks how Vijay knew it was from him, and Vijay reveals Tristan is the only guy he has ever messed around with before. Tristan tells him to calm down, and that it is "just chlamydia." In #SorryNotSorry, Vijay was on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. Season 2 In #CheckYourPrivilege, he helps Yael with their app even though he and Baaz designed Brown Cloud together. He really likes Yael's app and uses it to get gossip. In #RiseAndGrind, he and Maya feud over the use of her music in his YouTube videos. This is the first time his YouTube channel is mentioned.They later collaborate on a song that he records in a studio. He is seen at Hunter's party and he plays a card game with him, Yael, and Baaz. In #OMFG, he and Baaz try to help comfort Hunter because he can't go to any school events, but they walk in on his and Yael's date. Then they leave when Hunter explodes. Then he, Baaz, and Yael drive to the volleyball game. Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, Vijay stages a "kiss in" with the members of the Queer Straight Alliance. Vijay is shocked when Zoë tells them she is gay. Season 4 Trivia *Vijay means "victory" in Hindi. *In the original audition sides, he was a freshman. *Vijay is one year older than his portrayer Dante Scott. *He is one of four male members of the Class of 2017. The other three are Hunter Hollingsworth, Baaz Nahir, and Saad Al'Maliki. *His OomfChat username is ViJayMaraj. *He was the first confirmed LGBT character in the Class of 2017. *He, like Tristan Milligan, had a chlamydia scare. *Vijay shares similarities with Tristan Milligan and Marco Del Rossi. Quotes *(To Frankie): "Oh my God! I love high school." (first line)- '#BootyCall' *(To Baaz) "Gossip is my Achilles' heel. You know that." - #CheckYourPrivilege *(To Tristan) "How could you do this to me. - #TeamFollowBack Relationships *Tristan Milligan **Start Up: #NotOkay (DNC 104) **Break Up: #NotOkay (DNC 104) ***Reason: Tristan wasn't over Miles, and Vijay figured out that Tristan was using him. Interaction Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:Main Characters Category:Musician Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4